Argit
Argit is a con-man and friend of Kevin Levin, and a recurring character in the franchise. Appearance Argit looks like a giant humanoid porcupine/opossum. His height comes up to Ben's chest and he has big yellow eyes and black quills for hair. In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, he wore a black T-shirt with an orange/brown jacket and blue jeans. In Omniverse, Argit wears an orange, zipped up jacket with yellow accents, as well as orange and yellow shorts. Inside the jacket he wears an off-white/pale yellow t-shirt. He also has longer ears and shorter hair, and wears piercings on his ears. The skin surrounding his eyes is now purple. Young Argit looks the same as in Omniverse except he is shorter, has longer ears, longer hair, a shorter snout, a longer tail, and wears an orange jacket with fewer yellow accents. His jacket hides his mouth. Young argit.png|Young Argit in Omniverse Forever King Argit.png|King Argit Personality Argit is self-absorbed and doesn't care about anyone but himself and money. He is more than willing to betray people even if they trust him, making him a lying backstabber, and he will do anything to secure his wealth, safety, power, etc. Argit's greedy and cowardly nature leads him to be highly sadistic and sociopathic;Andreas' Fault he shamelessly took advantage of Andreas' innocence, and when he apparently died, Argit shows no sorrow for him, even after Kevin angrily scolded him for going too far. This scolding prompted him to coldly say "Sometimes, I just don't get you, Kevin!", therefore proving that Argit shows no empathy to anyone. He even doesn't care for his own family and relatives, as he apparently once sold his own mother for money.Con of Rath Starting from The Frogs of War: Part 2, however, Argit seems to have truly changed his personality after he became somewhat of a heroic figure. The aliens in Undertown see him as an idol, hero and protector. He likes the new situation and the feeling of being loved, and as such, he is gradually abandoning his sociopathic tendencies and becoming a much better individual, showing genuine concern over Kevin.Weapon XI: Part 1Weapon XI: Part 2 According to himself, Argit eats when he is nervous. History Background Proctor Servants used Argit's DNA to make Pierce a hybrid, in a flashback in The Rooters of All Evil. Argit appears in a flashback in Weapon XI: Part 2 where he first meets Kevin Levin when a younger Kevin gives a caged Argit a leaf to eat and tells Argit that he is going back to Earth and save it and intends to take down Ben. Argit was watching secretly and discovers that Kevin was the key to the Rooters and the Amalgam's powers as Kevin and the others drive into Earth. On Earth, Argit is discovered by Kevin and Kevin threatens him to start running. Argit escapes and observes Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, and Max Tennyson eventually arrive in the Rust Bucket and Ben exits from the Rust Bucket as due to wanting to fight Kevin. Kevin then uses a blaster in order to shoot at Ben, who manages to avoid the shot through running over to a tree stomp and hiding behind it, and Max saves Gwen from Pierce's attacks. Helen takes the ray gun from Max but Gwen trips her up with a spell. Younger Ben transforms into Eye Guy and blasts down Kevin. Eye Guy pins him down wondering since when Kevin uses blasters and Kevin says it's not a good idea to let him get close. Kevin touches the Omnitrix and Argit watches as becomes mutated. Argit becomes afraid and continues watch as Kevin starts to blast at everyone including the Amalgam Kids and says that he is the hero. Ben says that Kevin is going to become insane and Kevin responds through saying that Ben is the problem. Young Ben transforms into XLR8 and starts to speed around but Kevin uses the abilities of a Florauna to trap everyone. Kevin says that everyone else is the problem and prepares to take down everyone by eating a rock (mostly attempting to use Upchuck's ability). Gwen blasts at Kevin trying to snap him out of it but the attacks do nothing. Argit uses his quills to knock Kevin out and Kevin transforms back to normal. As Gwen looks over Kevin, smoke fills the area and Kevin and the Amalgams take Argit and return back into the Null Void. Then, Proctor Servantis wiped out everyone's memories (including Argit's) due to the plan being a failure before setting them loose in the Null Void. Argit appeared in OTTO Motives in a flashback with Kevin. They are shown working with Otto to build a device to send them out of the Null Void. However, Otto leaves them behind, and the machine is destroyed. Ultimately, Argit and Kevin got out of the Null Void at the same time. A few years later, they traveled to Khoros in order to get an indestructible engine for Kevin's car. Alien Force Argit first appears in the episode Kevin's Big Score in an alleyway, blasting and eating rats. After being tracked down by Kevin (who was looking for a Holo-Viewer containing a message from Max Tennyson). Argit is offered a deal where if he uses his "connections" to help him find it, Kevin will provide him with a cache of Plumber tech (Max's RV). Kevin then steals the RV from Ben and Gwen, but is double-crossed by Argit, who changes their deal by stealing the RV from Kevin. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin later track him down, only to discover he had already sold most of the Plumber tech (disassembling the RV in the process). He has a brief skirmish with Kevin, Gwen, and Echo Echo. He is defeated by Echo Echo, and had his spikes glued to his head after coming-to. He was then forced to provide information about where the disc can be located (which turns out to be in the hands of Kevin's ex-partner, Vulkanus). In Simple, while aiding Ben to stop a war on another planet, Kevin discovers Argit is selling weapons to both factions partaking in the war by stealing abandoned/discarded rifles from both sides and repainting them to be used on the other side without being known (making him an arms dealer). Kevin however decides not to inform Ben or Gwen, instead he decides on joining Argit in his scheme for a cut of the profit. This ends up undermining Ben's various attempts at getting the two sides to form a peace treaty. When the day of the war comes, Ben turns into Way Big and goes in between the two armies. He talks them into not fighting, but Way Big accidentally knocks down the statue of their sage Zabin and the two commanders band together to declare war on Ben instead. Before leaving the planet, Kevin is given his share of the profits by Argit, with both of them parting on (seemingly) good terms. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are forced to retreat and leave the two sides to their own devices. Kevin however is forced to leave his loot behind in order to board Ship (leaving both Gwen and Ben in the dark about his and Argit's actions). In Con of Rath, Argit encounters Kevin, Gwen, and Rath at an intergalactic bar and friendly greets Kevin and Gwen. Kevin tells him they are on a mission to deliver Prince Tiffin of Lewoda, to King Jarett of the Pantophage, in order to keep peace between the Lewodans and the Pantophage. Gwen reveals she does not trust Argit and tries to convince Kevin that he is not his friend, claiming he would "sell his own mother for lunch money". Argit later proves Gwen right when he sells them out to the Vreedle Brothers, providing the Vreedles with the information about the Tiffin as a way to payoff debts he owed to them. Argit later participated in a Western-style, large scale bar fight over the Tiffin; being bribed by the Vreedles to help them get the Tiffin, along with the other patrons. This resulted in Argit being knocked out of commission by Rath and collapsing on the ground just as they were leaving. Ultimate Alien Argit reappeared in Andreas' Fault, and became the Forever King of a group of the Forever Knights in exchange for not having Andreas destroy their bases. Argit had first found Andreas after he and the other four aliens had crash-landed on Earth, where Argit helped and developed a good "friendship" with him, but when a high-ranking Forever Knights special agent named Sir Dagonet showed up, Argit tried to sell Andreas out only to be locked away to be "inquisitioned" alongside Ben, Gwen, and Kevin after they kill Andreas. After Andreas seemingly died trying to save them from an unstable weapon, Kevin finally broke off his one-sided friendship with Argit, and chewed him off about how badly he had treated Andreas that lead to his alleged death (although Andreas didn't die, he was still severely injured, and Aggregor had little problem capturing him when he found him). Argit made another appearance in The Enemy of My Enemy once again helping the Vreedle Brothers, who now want to be Plumbers and are in the Plumbers Academy. Their dad has asked Argit to change the Vreedles test scores in order for them to pass. But while he works on this mission, Ultimate Kevin is after him and wants to kill him, but Gwen and Ben were able to save Argit. However, in the end, due to 14 warrants out for his arrest and the assault of two of his cadets who are also Plumbers, Argit is ultimately arrested by the order of Magister Coronach and is seized by the now good Vreedle Brothers. In The Purge, Argit managed to escape from prison and returns to Earth again, he appears and warns Ben, Gwen, and Kevin that the Forever Knights are targeting the aliens living on Earth. As the four of them investigate King Patrick's castle, he begins to try and take ancient medieval-era treasures only to encounter another mechanical dragon. He disappears and after the dragon is defeated, re-appears wearing Forever Knight armor and wielding a sword irately asking them "Can we go now?". Later on at Mr. Baumann's market, he discovers that the Forever Knights were planning on attacking the store as it's the largest gathering for aliens living in Bellwood, prompting the weasel to leave and fend for himself. In Greetings from Techadon, Argit tells Vulkanus go check if his Techadon Custom job plan works, stating that he would rather see Ben die than having a pre-celebration at the bar; not knowing if Ben is dead or not. As Vulkanus leaves, it is revealed that he was hired by Gwen to find a method to bring Vulkanus to Earth, and was handsomely paid for his efforts upon completion. Omniverse Argit returned in Omniverse in So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies, where he stole the Anihilaarg for one of the Incurseans. However, he is double-crossed and forced to not only face his former employee, but Ben, Rook, and the Vreedle Brothers. The Vreedles later free him from a closet he accidentally locked himself in, in exchange for the Anihilaarg. Argit was destroyed along with everything else except Alien X when the device went off. However, he, along with all of the universe, is brought back thanks to Ben. He is later forced to have smoothies with Ben and Rook, not believing Ben's story that he was a copy of his original self. Argit appeared in Many Happy Returns, where he was getting strangled by Princess Looma for information on Kevin's whereabouts. It turned out that he and Kevin were looking for an indestructible engine for Kevin's car a few years after they got out of the Null Void; Kevin beat Looma to get it, but refused to marry her, leading her trying to find him for the next 3 years. He tried to warn Ben about what would happen if he beat Princess Looma, but Kevin kept him quiet to end her constant trying to marry him. Oddly, this is the first time he has helped Ben without being bribed or threatened. Argit then appeared in The Frogs of War: Part 2, and was among the resistance fighters but it was revealed that he secretly made a deal with Attea and sold out Ben's Team to the Incurseans, but Attea went back on their deal and locked him up in Plumber HQ after Ben's team took off. He was set free by Blukic escaping outside, only to be met with a Mutant To'kustar. In a panic, he let loose a flurry of needles all over his body into the To'kustar's lower leg, taking it down. Left naked and being filmed on camera, albeit hailed as a hero by a fireman, he asks for a pair of pants. In OTTO Motives, Argit and Kevin find Otto at the Khoros Auto Show and are able to deal some payback by stopping him from stealing four extremely valuable cars. Argit appeared in The Ultimate Heist to help Albedo as Ben and Rook, but later he defeated Albedo with his quills before Khyber took Albedo to his ship. He is also shown to have used his newfound "hero" status to his advantage, setting up a business with Solid Plugg and Fistina as his "muscle." In And Then There Was Ben, an alternate Argit was briefly seen in a timeline where he got a gold-colored Omnitrix, seemingly using it to make money. He was visited by No Watch Ben, Gwen 10, Ben 23, and Professor Paradox who then immediately left after No Watch Ben decides not to recruit him. Three days before the events of Cough It Up, Argit stole a Dehydrated Techadon Army Cube. It revealed that this item is really important for Psyphon, so he sent bounty hunters after Argit. Psyphon told the hunters and Spanner that the guards of the item were poisoned by quills. Spanner told Ben and Rook to meet Argit at his office. Shortly after they arrived, Kraab got into his office and told Argit to give him the weapon. Fortunately, Ben defeated Kraab as Frankenstrike, so they were able to escape using one of the emergency exits before the other hunters would arrive. They hid in an abandoned storage room, but the Sotoraggian trio found them. Spanner and Buzzshock tried to protect Argit, but SevenSeven was able to take him. In the Black Hole, Psyphon told Argit to give the weapon to him immediately. Argit threatened them that if they don't let him go, he swallows the weapon. Psyphon thought he was bluffing, so he sent his men on him. Since Argit swallowed the army, it no longer remained dehydrated and started to grow inside of Argit's stomach. He then started to cough up cubes which transformed into Techadon robots. Ben got the factory out by transforming into Toepick and caused Argit to vomit out the factory along with other objects he has eaten. He commanded them to catch Psyphon and the bounty hunters, sending them out of Undertown. Thanks to this, the citizens of Undertown worship and love Argit, which he enjoys. He then says that perhaps he should run for mayor. In The Rooters of All Evil, Argit is seen working in his office. Suddenly, Kevin appears with Zed. He projects a red energy from the fingers and blasts Argit with it. The shock makes Argit remember everything about the Rooters. He, Kevin and Zed leave Undertown and start to warn the Plumbers' Helpers about the upcoming danger. In Weapon XI: Part 1, Argit and Kevin went to warn the other Amalgam Kids about the Rooter's intensions and give their memories back. They attempt to warn Alan until they were attacked by Swift. After Kevin enters the Null Void, Argit is confronted by Ben, Gwen, and Rook, who force him to join him in following Kevin. During the battle against the Rooters, Argit hides. He later escapes with the others when Kevin turns against them. In Weapon XI: Part 2, Argit leads Ben and the others to one of his old hiding places, and tells him the story of how the Rooters put together a "Ben hit squad" five years prior, and erased all their memories when they failed. When the group attack the Rooters' headquarters, Argit crawls through the vent, and ends up in the same room as Phil. When Phil transforms into a Terroranchula, Argit becomes scared, firing all the quills on his head at him, putting him to sleep. In The Color of Monkey, Argit sets up a security company, Argitstix, with Simian as an employee. He attempts to illegally transport a Tiffin, but is double-crossed by Simian, who sends Rojo to steal it. After Rojo is defeated, Argit knocks out Simian, preventing him from ratting him out to the Plumbers, and Ben seemingly returns the package to him. However, Argit learns that Ben switched the contents for artificial Tiffin when the buyer (Jarett) opens it. Argit sourly remarks "Well played, Benjamin" and has his Techadons attack the irritated Jarett. Powers and Abilities Argit can shoot sharp quills which can knock out those who are struck with them. Even though they are not lethal, his quills have some sort of super durability. The quills were able to knock out Kevin when he had absorbed cement and paralyze Andreas, whose natural armor was extremely durable. They also incapacitated Kevin while he was mutated into a monstrous form by the Omnitrix at age 12. If he is scared enough, Argit can release all of his quills at once. One assault of his quills, if enough are used, can even take down a To'kustar.The Frogs of War: Part 2 Argit can stop his pulse and play dead.The Enemy of My Enemy While physically weaker than most other species, Argit is remarkably agile and fast, which allows him to escape from his enemies easily. Once Argit jumped through a boarded up window without any harm to himself, showing at least some degree of enhanced durability, enough to surpass a human's.Kevin's Big Score Argit possesses enhanced strength, as he survived unscathed after being hit by Ben's car and hurled several miles by an explosion. He also effortlessly ripped out a large component of the Rust Busket's console right off of it. Argit has a sharp tongue and uses it to fool less intelligent people. Weaknesses Being fairly small and only good for his spikes, his own strength and durability will not always be enough against more powerful opponents. Argit can be knocked out with his own quills. Argit's quills can be glued to his head so he can't shoot them anymore, He can lose all of his spikes (and also his fur) if he fires too many or is scared enough. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force Season 1 *''Kevin's Big Score'' (first appearance) Season 3 *''Simple'' *''Con of Rath'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season 1 *''Andreas' Fault'' (first reappearance) Season 2 *''The Enemy of My Enemy'' Season 3 *''The Purge'' *''Greetings from Techadon'' Ben 10: Omniverse Season 1 *''So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies'' (first reappearance) Season 2 *''Many Happy Returns'' Season 3 *''Special Delivery'' (cameo) *''The Frogs of War: Part 2'' Season 4 *''OTTO Motives'' (flashback and present) *''The Ultimate Heist'' Season 5 *''And Then There Was Ben'' (alternate timeline; cameo) Season 6 *''Cough It Up'' *''The Rooters of All Evil'' (flashback and present; cameo) *''Weapon XI: Part 1'' *''Weapon XI: Part 2'' (flashback and present) Season 7 *''The Color of Monkey'' Comics Cartoon Network Action Packs *It's a Set Up Naming and Translations Trivia *Argit is working on becoming the mayor of Undertown.http://new.spring.me/#!/HatinOnOprah/q/565761561642170749''[[Cough It Up]]'' *Argit has been an ally, enemy, neutral, or all of the above in different episodes. *Despite Argit's backstabbing ways, Kevin has been repeatedly shown to trust him, to the point he even calls him his friend. **Kevin's trust in Argit (as well as their friendship) appears to be one-sided as Argit does not trust Kevin. As such, he is quick to cheat, steal, or sell him out. *Argit appears to be constantly in debt, as he owed money to both Kevin and the Vreedle Brothers. *Argit had 14 warrants out for his arrest. *The criminals of the Null Void do not like Argit because of his personality. *Argit owns a regular Earth cell phone. *A running gag with Argit has been him saying "Did you get a haircut?".SimpleSo Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies *The Omnitrix worn by the alternate Argit is known as the Argitrix. And Then There Was Ben **Much like its Prime Timeline counterpart, the Argitrix comes with a human transformation. References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Males Category:Alien Force Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Undertown Residents Category:Secondary Characters Category:Allies Category:Genetic Donors Category:Introduced in Alien Force Category:Ultimate Alien Characters Category:Omniverse Characters